This disclosure relates to methods and devices for producing mono-crystalline sheets, in particular to mono-crystalline silicon sheets. Further, a method for producing a solar cell and a solar cell arrangement is presented.
Most semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits or microchips are based on silicon. In addition, silicon can be applied in photovoltaic applications and forms the basis for the majority of solar cells used. For use in solar cell applications thin silicon substrates are extensively used.
It is known that the efficiency of a solar cell based on silicon depends on the crystallinity of the silicon used as substrate. For example, solar cells applying amorphous silicon show efficiencies less than 10%. Higher efficiency solar cells using multi-crystalline silicon may reach efficiencies of around 15%. The efficiency of solar cells is usually measured in terms of the electric power generated by a solar cell per incident solar power. The highest efficiencies for solar cells can be obtained with single crystalline silicon substrates. Also other semiconductor materials, preferably in their single-crystal form, are used in photovoltaic applications. However, in commercial applications predominantly silicon substrates are employed.